1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container with fresh-keeping and insulation effect.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional cooler/warmer bags or cases used during trips are mostly used to preserve the freshness of foods or drinks, such as luggage bag with heat preservation effect, or ice bags or cases for fishing. The insulation structure includes heat insulation foam or polyfoam to preserve heat. However, when used to keep cold food or drink, as there is no design inside the bag (case) to actively or passively maintain the temperature, the cooling effect is limited and cannot be used for long-term storage.
Although crushed ice or chemical ice packs can be placed inside the cooler bags (cases) to keep the temperature low, or hot water bags can be used to keep the temperature high, those can only be placed on the bottom of the bag (case), and cannot be placed around the objects. Hence, although the bottom of the bags (cases) is kept cold or warm, the temperature stability is poor, and heat exchange with the outside environment results in low fresh-keeping effect.
In view of this, the present invention intends to solve the above shortcomings and provide a storage container with fresh-keeping, insulation, and waterproof effect, without using chemical cooling fluids.